


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by SocioCannibal



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin talks in his sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Jigen's POV

He likes to mumble in his sleep. Sometimes he talks, sometimes he just moans – I guess it depends on how tired he is. He lies on whatever is comfortable for sleep, whatever is available: bed, couch, dirty mattress, old sacks, or just floor or ground. He snores, and drools, and mutters. His toes curl up and he shifts around, too long for most beds and restless. He dreams about her a lot. He’s always calling to her or whining about her. He kisses the air, like he’s kissing her. Some imagination this guy’s got. 

And then he mutters something different. It was probably just my own imagination, but… I ask him as he snores softly. What did you say? He smiles tiredly and whispers it again. My name. That was my name. He rolls over onto one side, sighs contently, and snores on, moaning incoherent words between breaths. 

"Hey, Lupin! Did you really say my name?" I ask, "You’re not awake, are you? This isn’t some joke, is it?"

I take him by the shoulders, flipping him onto his back, and I shake him. He wakes up all disoriented and grumpy. He glares at me when he realizes that I’ve woken him for no reason. He grabs a blanket, once discarded, off of the floor. He turns his back toward me and lies down once more. 

What did I wake him for? He complains. He was having the best dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet that I wrote for a class


End file.
